User talk:Grammatik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LiesTellTruth page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 19:08, 2012 May 14 Hey, Lies. Can you come online more often? I want to talk to you again, if you don't mind. It's all pointless... (talk) 02:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I see. Well, I have an AIM account, if you want to talk to me on AIM. Just log in whenever you get on the computer. My name on AIM is hiddenlunarspirit. See 'ya. It's all pointless... (talk) 21:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Shitty And Shittier; With Just A Pinch of Depression To Make It Edible" You can fuck a cactus~ You can fuck a husky~ You can fuck your mother~ You can fuck an ambulance~ You can fuck a firetruck~ You can fuck a skyscraper~ You can fuck The Brooklyn Bridge~ You can fuck the stars~ You can fuck the moon~ You can fuck Mars~ You can fuck Jupiter~ You can fuck the sun~ But ya can't fuck me~♪ ;D A rather kinky poem/song I composed. c: ... .-. .3. Unsane (talk) 18:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :o I sang it out loud. Fuck my life. ... ._. LiesTellTruth (talk) 20:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Grace... Nuuu Why the fuck would you change your perfect name. ( ._.) Veh. .3. Unsane (talk) 15:13, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Because semen lattes, tit bagels with a smear of shit cream cheese, and a sliced vagina pie certainly don't mix and in fact give you exploding colon diarrhea? ;D ... What the fuck did I just say. ._. Unsane (talk) 18:52, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Indeed they were. They massage your throat in the wrongest of ways. ;D ._. Unsane (talk) 22:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Gram bby how ya doing! King Krule (talk) 00:39, November 8, 2012 (UTC)